yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 022
！！ | romaji = Shirei-kan!! | english = Commander!! | japanese translated = Commander!! | alternate = | chapter number = 22 | japanese release = September 21, 2012 | usa release = October 8, 2012 | japanese cover date = November 21, 2012 }} "Commander!!" is the twenty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 11/2012 issue of V Jump, released on September 21, 2012. It was later reprinted in English in Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha, in the 10/08/2012 issue. Summary Through a monitor, Kyoji Yagumo tells Dr. Faker that he approves his idea, and that it's about time this "lousy world" met its end, as Faker satisfactorily smiles. Yagumo also says that he would get all the "Numbers" in no time, and that then, it wouldn't take long for Faker to destroy the Astral World and this one. Faker tells him that he likes his style, but asks if he can do all that on his own. Yagumo answers that he has someone strong on his side, a formidable Duelist who he used his power to win over. detects several "Numbers".]] Meanwhile, the Numbers Club is gathered at Cathy's mansion, when a big monitor detects a huge source of energy coming from several Duels involving "Numbers". Tetsuo and Takashi are surprised on the quantity of "Numbers" detected at once, as Tokunosuke, Cathy and Kotori are worried about what to do, as only Yuma can fight the "Numbers". Tetsuo says that they have no time to find Yuma and rushes up towards the location of the "Numbers", reminding the others that the world's future rests on their shoulders. The others are surprised, and Cathy says she knows Tetsuo would do something stupid. At his home, Yuma is sleeping when his Duel Gazer rings. Astral tries to wake him up, but Cologne says that it'd take more than that to wake him up, as she beats him with a big and old wooden mask, yelling him to rise and shine. Yuma wakes up as he falls from the hammock. Cologne yells that Yuma wouldn't wake up, so she was going to wake him, as she attempts to beat him once again with the mask, but Yuma holds her, saying that he is awake now. Astral tells Yuma his Duel Gazer is ringing. That is Kotori calling him, who tells him about Tetsuo. Meanwhile, Tetsuo is looking for the "Numbers", when he finds a man laying on the ground, with his cards spread, as a big man approaches him from behind. notes Tetsuo's wounds.]] Yuma and Kotori run looking for Tetsuo, and find him in the ground, injured. Yuma tries to reanimate him, but Astral tells him that those aren't injuries Yuma can treat on his own, as Yuma notes Tetsuo has round injuries similar to bullet shots all over his body. He tells Kotori to call an ambulance, and she does so. Yuma asks Tetsuo what happened, and he answers that another Number Hunter did that, shocking Yuma and Astral. Tetsuo then gives his Deck to Yuma, telling him to use it in order to boost his own. As Yuma takes his Deck, Tetsuo faints. At the Heartland Hospital, the Numbers Club discuss about finishing the club, as they note they can't handle the "Numbers" on their own, but Yuma yells that they wouldn't; they always knew that was too big for them, but as they started it anyway, they would finish it, otherwise, what Tetsuo did would be pointless. Astral comments that Dr. Faker may have released a new Numbers Hunter, and that they must be trying to collect the scattered "Numbers" all at once. as he rebuilds his Deck.]] Back at home, Yuma is rebuilding his Deck. Cologne asks him what he was doing, but Yuma roughly says aks if she can't tell just by looking. Cologne calls him mean, and asks how he dare using that tone with her. Yuma replies even angrier that he was way past the end of his rope. Cologne runs towards Astral, saying that Yuma was picking on her, and asking for help. However, Astral says that hiding behind him was useless, as he is incorporeal, and Cologne says that Astral is surprisingly useless. Astral asks Yuma if he was going to use Tetsuo's cards, to which Yuma answers he for sure was, as he entrusted his Deck to him. Astral says that that may be wise, as he was thinking they should reinforce Yuma's Deck in order to fight Shark, Kaito and the new Numbers Hunter. Yuma yells that he was going to use that Deck to bag Tetsuo's attacker. At the Heartland Tower, Haruto tells Kaito that he can feel much hatred moving throughout the city, as he looks towards the window. Kaito says that the knows it, putting his hand in Haruto's shoulder, as says that in the end, he would hunt them all. shows up and introduces himself.]] During the next day, the members of the Numbers Club comment that they were back to their normal selves, and that that suited them better. Kotori asks Yuma if he was serious about avenging Tetsuo, and he answers that she "bets her bottom bada boom". Cathy doesn't understand about the "bada boom" part, and Tokunosuke explains that's the same as "you bet your bottom bada bing". Kotori says that now she really doesn't get it. Yuma says that he couldn't let that Numbers Hunter get away with doing that to his friend, as he yells for the Numbers Hunter to show himself, saying that he is Yuma Tsukumo and that he would take him down. At that moment, the Numbers Hunter appears behind him, asking Yuma if he was another who would obstruct his fleet. The gang turns around, asking who the man is. He says that he is Eviluder, commander of the first Faker fleet, and that from then on, his fleet was conquering this planet. Takashi says that what he was saying sounds bunkers, but says that he's a Numbers Hunter though. Tokunosuke comments that he didn't look like a honest citizen anyway. Angry, Yuma confronts him. Eviluder tells Yuma that "they" would sink all who impeded "their" subjugation of Earth. Yuma says that everything he says was nuts, and challenges him to a Duel. Eviluder notes Astral beside Yuma, identifying him as the archenemy of the Faker fleet, and saying that "they" would obliterate Yuma and Astral, as the Duel begins. notes Kaito over the other building.]] Over a building nearby, Luna comments that the new assassins that Dr. Faker dispatched had finally begun to move in earnest. She asks Shark if he was going to just sit and watch, and he answers that it isn't the time to move, looking to the next building. Luna notes he's looking to Kaito and Orbital 7, who are also watching over the building, and Shark says that apparently, Kaito has got a stake on that too. Yuma takes the first turn, saying that he was going all-out right from the start, as Eviluder attacked Tetsuo. He uses "Gogogo Golem" and "Kagetokage", Special Summoned via its effect, to Xyz Summon his "No. 39: Utopia", and Sets a card. " is Summoned.]] Eviluder Special Summons "Starship Spy Plane", as Yuma controls an Xyz Monster, and uses its effect to return Yuma's set card to his hand, declaring "safety of battle area confirmed". He then Normal Summons "Starship Adjust Plane", using its effect to make both itself and "Starship Spy Plane" Level 7. He Overlays both to Xyz Summon his "Number", "No. 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk", who appears flying over the city, shocking Yuma, Shark and Kaito. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Eviluder Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) in Attack Position, and Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) also in Attack Position using its own effect, as he has Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster. He Overlays his 2 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 2: Eviluder Eviluder Special Summons "Starship Spy Plane" (1100/500) in Attack Position via its own effect, as his opponent controls an Xyz Monster. He activates its effect, returning Yuma's Set card to his hand. Eviluder then Normal Summons "Starship Adjust Plane" (500/???) in Attack Position, and uses its effect, making both "Starship Spy Plane" and itself Level 7. He Overlays his 2 Level 7 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk" (0/3000) in Defense Position. Duel continues in the next Rank. Errors * In the English version, when the effect of "Starship Adjust Plane" is used to increase the Level of itself and "Starship Spy Plane", their names are swapped in the stat boxes. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes